


Skrzydła

by shyliar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyliar/pseuds/shyliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bardzo chciałby zobaczyć skrzydła Castiela, jednak nie jest to takie proste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skrzydła

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel jest na granicy utraty swojej łaski. Jedyne co mu jeszcze pozostało to skrzydła, dzięki którymi może przemieszczać się na niewielką odległość. Z powodu utraty prawie całej łaski anioł jest mało odporny i podatny na przykład: na ból.

Dean siedział w bunkrze przy stercie książek szukając jakiegoś zaklęcia, które mogłoby ochronić swojego pierzastego przyjaciela przed jego "świętymi" braćmi. Castiel siedział naprzeciwko Deana,  gapiąc się to na łowce, to na książki. W pewnym momencie Dean zamknął z hukiem książkę i odsunął ją na bok.

\- Życie jest niesprawiedliwe - pożalił się.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

\- Uh, to proste. Minie sporo czasu albo i wieczność zanim pokapujesz się w ludzkich uczuciach, a ja za to nigdy nie zobaczę twoich skrzydeł.

\- Dean, jeżelibyś mi pomógł to ja... przecież wiesz, że szybko się uczę.

\- Heh, tylko że tego nie da się tak szybko nauczyć. O ile w ogóle się da.

Dean znowu sięgnął po książkę i zaczął ją kartkować.

Anioł odezwał się po chwili:

\- Co do skrzydeł - łowca momentalnie podniósł głowę - to zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdybym ci je pokazał to mógłbyś oślepnąć lub zginąć od ich blasku. Nie wspominając już o ich wielkości. Są baaardzo duże i-

\- Już się tak nie chwal - Dean z uśmieszkiem przewrócił oczami. Ostatnio czerpał nieprzyzwoitą radość w docinaniu aniołowi.

\- Nie chwale się! Chce ci tylko powiedzieć, że ludzki wzrok nie posiada tak szerokiego zasięgu by je zobaczyć! – żachnął się anioł.

Dean tylko się uśmiechnął i kiwał głową. Castiel cmoknął, obrócił głowę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- No już. Cas? Nie obrażaj się… - Dean dodał prawie szeptem - jak małe dziecko.

\- Słyszałem to - burknął anioł.

Nastała znowu dłuższa cisza, którą przerwał nagle łowca:

\- Cholera!

\- Masz coś? – anioł przechylił się przez stół i spojrzał na otwartą książkę.

\- Co? Nie! Nie. Chodzi o to, że chciałbym je zobaczyć. Powiedz, że istnieje jakaś możliwość żebym mógł to zrobić nie tracąc przy tym wzroku ani życia.

\- Cóż - anioł zastanowił się chwile - gdybyś był stworzeniem nadnaturalnym to wtedy mógłbyś je zobaczyć.

\- O ile dobrze wiem to tylko demony wiedzą o istnieniu aniołów.

\- Zgadza się – przytaknął anioł.

\- Więc gdybym był opętany to... czy to by wystarczyło żebym mógł je zobaczyć?

\- Tak.

\- Hmm - Dean w zamyśleniu podrapał się po brodzie.

\- Dean!

\- Przecież tylko żartuje. Co Cas, aż tak się o mnie martwisz?

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Nie chce cię stracić, a już na pewno nie przez taka głupotę.

Dean sięgnął po kolejną książkę.

\- Wiesz co Cas, chyba wygrałeś. - anioł uśmiechnął się triumfalnie na te słowa - Szybciej zrozumiesz uczucia niż ja zobaczę twoje skrzydła.

Kąciki ust Deana uniosły się lekko, jednak anioł nie dostrzegł w jego oczach radości. Castiel zaczął się zastanawiać, podczas gdy łowca powrócił do lektury.

 

***

 

Sam wszedł do kuchni przecierając oczy. Gdy tylko zobaczył Deana zatrzymał się.

\- Gdzie jest Castiel? - zaczął się rozglądać po kuchni.

Dean podniósł swoje piwo do góry spoglądając pod spód.

\- Tu go nie ma.

Młodszy Winchester mógł tylko przewrócić oczami i prosić o to, żeby jego starszy brat chociaż raz potrafił dostosować swoje zachowanie do powagi sytuacji.

\- Gdzie Cas? – powtórzył.

\- Gdzie jest mój portfel? Miałem tam parę stówek. – Dean strzepnął niewidzialny paproch z rękawa.

\- Gdzie jest Castiel?- warknął młodszy brat przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nie wiem, nie jestem jego niańką! – prychnął łowca.

\- Dea-

\- Sam, wyluzuj! Cas to dorosły facet. 

\- To anioł! Anioł w ciele dorosłego faceta! A to jest różnica Dean! Miałeś go pilnować, miał być z tobą do czasu kiedy nie znajdziemy odpowiedniego zaklęcia, które go ochroni przed innymi aniołami.

\- Skończyłeś? - zapytał beznamiętnie starszy brat.

Sam zacisnął pięści. Wychodząc z kuchni szturchnął Deana, który w efekcie wylał na siebie połowę piwa.

\- Kurwa – syknął łowca.

 

***

 

Dean siedział nad książkami, kiedy usłyszał znajomy szelest piór. Łowca podniósł głowę i zobaczył uśmiechniętego anioła.

\- Stary – pociągnął spory łyk piwa - gdzie byłeś?

\- Martwiłeś się? – Castiel zaczął promienieć. 

\- Nie kurwa! - krzyknął Dean.

W ułamek sekundy radość anioła przeszła w strach, a potem w smutek.

\- Jesteś zły? - zapytał cicho Castiel.

\- Zły? – prychnął Dean - Cas - powiedział z udawanym spokojem potem znowu krzyknął - JESTEM WKURWIONY! Nie było cię trzy dni! ROZUMIESZ?! TRZY DNI! Nie dałeś znaku życia! Nie wiedziałem co się z tobą dzieje!  Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co się mogło stać gdyby dorwał cię jakiś anioł? Do cholery! Ja i Sam wyłazimy ze skóry, żeby znaleźć jakieś zaklęcie, które cię ochroni… A TY?! Ty sobie kurwa znikasz!

\- Przepraszam - powiedział ze skruchą anioł.

Dean nie patrzył na Castiela. Nadal siedział przy stole. Usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi. Anioł stanął przy jego ramieniu i powtórzył łamiącym się głosem:

\- Dean, przepraszam.

Łowca od niechcenia spojrzał na anioła i od razu pożałował, że na niego nakrzyczał. Castiel patrzył na niego tymi swoimi dużymi - teraz smutnymi - niebieskimi oczami. Dean zacisnął wargi. Był wkurzony na Casa, i to jeszcze jak! Ale próbował jednocześnie go usprawiedliwić tym, że anioł nie zdawał sobie sprawy z zagrożenia, że nie wiedział jak bardzo martwili się o niego bracia. Nie wiedział, że Dean przez te trzy dni nie spał, szukał zaklęcia i błagał w myślach, a czasami na głos żeby Casowi się nic nie stało. Anioł wyglądał gorzej niż zbity pies. Dean nie mógł się na niego gniewać, a przynajmniej musiał spróbować.

\- Dobra Cas. Jest okej. Hej - łowca sięgnął ręka do pleców anioła i lekko je poklepał.

\- Ah - anioł syknął i odskoczył od Deana.

\- Cas, wszystko w porządku? Co jest? - zapytał przestraszony Dean.

W głowie łowcy zaczęły się tworzyć czarne scenariusze:  _Gdzie był przez ten czas Castiel? Czy stoczył jakąś walkę? Został ranny?_

\- Nic - zapewnił anioł.

\- Wow. Widzę, że oprócz innych rzeczy podłapałeś też jak kłamać – powiedział z wyrzutem Dean.

Castiel spuścił wzrok.

\- Pokaż to.

Starszy Winchester wstał i obrócił anioła tak, że ten stał do niego tyłem. Zsunął mu z pleców płaszcz, który wylądował na podłodze. Potem wyciągnął koszule z jego spodni i podniósł ją do góry, aż do karku. Dean otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Cholera, Cas…

\- Wiem, że to nie to samo, ale uh- zrobiłem to dla ciebie Dean.

\- Wytatuowałeś sobie skrzydła na plecach?!

\- Żebyś w końcu mógł je zobaczyć.


End file.
